Wibrysa
by newbroomstick
Summary: Opowiadanie opublikowane pierwotnie na drarry.pl. Slash HP/DM, angst.


**1.**

Budzi się raptownie z ciężkiego snu, spocony i z przykurczoną szyją; skopany koc pęta mu stopy. Za oknem dopiero szarzeje, więc spał nie dłużej niż dwie godziny. Siada na łóżku, całkowicie, przeklęcie trzeźwy, i spogląda na zielony wyświetlacz budzika. 4:06. Wewnętrzny zegar bólu działa niezawodnie. Od ponad trzech tygodni budzi się codziennie kilka minut po czwartej i leży, wlepiając oczy w sufit, aż o siódmej zadzwoni budzik i będzie mógł udawać, że zaczął się nowy dzień. Czasem przekręca głowę i patrzy w ścianę, bo ból dławi go tak, że nie może oddychać, i ma wrażenie, że jeśli w końcu uda mu się wydobyć z siebie histeryczny szloch, który od ponad trzech tygodni zaciska mu krtań, po prostu go to rozerwie.

Dziś jest jakoś inaczej. O tej porze, w martwej godzinie, kiedy ustał gwar wieczoru i nie zaczął się jeszcze ruch poranny, zazwyczaj panuje zupełna cisza, ale teraz jakiś nieokreślony dźwięk przebija się przez jednostajny szum deszczu. Draco podchodzi do uchylonego okna — musiało zacinać, bo na parapecie utworzyła się mała kałuża — i nasłuchuje. Coś piszczy? Ptak? Wiedziony irracjonalnym odruchem (co go obchodzi jakiś ptak) otwiera drzwi tarasowe i rozgląda się po ciągle mrocznym, zasnutym deszczową mgiełką ogrodzie. Pusto, nawet gałązka się nie porusza. Słyszy pisk całkiem z bliska i wreszcie patrzy pod nogi.

Na tonącej w wodzie gumowej wycieraczce siedzi absurdalnie małe i paskudne stworzonko, w którym Draco po kilkunastu sekundach nie bez trudu rozpoznaje doszczętnie przemoczone kocię, i rozdziawia uniesiony pyszczek w dość cichej, ale przeraźliwej skardze. Dźwięk powtarza się rytmicznie i Draco otrząsa się z odrętwienia. Przez chwilę walczy z pokusą zamknięcia drzwi i powrotu do prawdopodobnie ciepłej jeszcze pościeli. W końcu z lekką odrazą i znacznie większą obawą — czy coś tak małego można w ogóle brać do ręki? — schyla się i ostrożnie chwyta zwierzątko. Ciałko jest zimne, mokre i nieprzyjemnie wiotkie, ale bynajmniej nie bezwładne: pazurki przednich łapek natychmiast wczepiają się w jego palec. Draco klnie i opanowuje chęć odrzucenia potworka na trawnik.

Machinalnie wchodzi do domu, zamyka drzwi, zgarnia z łazienki ręcznik, drżącymi rękami — drżą od tamtego dnia — owija zmoklaka tak, że wystaje tylko łepek. Po chwili wahania szepcze dodatkowo zaklęcie osuszające: _Siccatus_. Zawsze lubił łacinę. _Siccus_* — to słowo nawet brzmi sucho. Szpiczaste i jałowe jak on sam. _Oculi sicci_**. _Lacus siccus_***. Kociak szczęśliwie przestał wydawać te swoje natarczywe jęki, teraz tylko patrzą na niego mętne bladoniebieskie ślepka, które zresztą zaraz przymykają się, otwierają jeszcze na moment i zamykają na dobre. I co teraz? Chyba trzeba go nakarmić? Tylko czym, do cholery?

Draco włącza komputer, wpisuje w wyszukiwarkę: weterynarz, Londyn, dyżur nocny, i z westchnieniem wybiera numer.

— Pogotowie weterynaryjne, słucham — odzywa się niezbyt przyjazny kobiecy głos.

— Znalazłem kota, małego — mówi. — Nie wiem, co z nim zrobić. Co mu dać jeść.

— Jak małego? — przerywa kobieta.

— No, bardzo. Mie… Mieści się w dłoni — kontakt z tym typem niewiast, jaki niemylnie rozpoznaje po drugiej stronie, zawsze przyprawia Draco o jąkanie. Zawsze na literze m. Jak Ma… Malfoy. — M…miauczał, a teraz śpi.

— Proszę z nim przyjechać.

Trzask. No po prostu niewiarygodne.

Wściekły sprawdza adres na mapie — szczęśliwie to tylko kilkanaście przecznic — wciąga coś na grzbiet, no i jedzie. Kretyński becik z kotem na siedzeniu pasażera, z tyłu głowy zawiązek migreny.

Jest jeszcze gorzej, niż zapowiadało się przez telefon. Lekarka ma ze czterdzieści lat, krzywo ostrzyżoną blond strzechę na głowie i jest o dobre pięć cali od niego wyższa. Draco natychmiast traci resztki kontenansu. Zanim daje radę coś wykrztusić, kobieta szorstkim gestem odbiera od niego pałubę z ręcznika. Wyłuskany z zawoju kotek ma czarniawe rzadkie futerko, właściwie puszek, nadal zamknięte ślepka i leży nieruchomo, maleńka ciemna kupka na wielkim stalowym stole. Lekarka bierze między dwa palce skórę na grzbiecie i kręci głową.

— Odwodniony i wyziębiony — mówi beznamiętnie. — Najwyżej cztery tygodnie, powinien jeszcze być przy matce.

— Zdechnie? — pyta Draco bez namysłu. Jakoś zaschło mu w gardle.

— Prawdopodobnie — kobieta wzrusza ramionami i odwraca się od stołu. Zanim Draco zdąża się oburzyć i powiedzieć: „To niech pani coś zrobi", wraca z dwiema jednorazowymi strzykawkami w ręku.

— Daję mu zastrzyk z glukozy i steryd. To go na chwilę postawi na nogi przynajmniej na tyle, żeby mógł go pan nakarmić, bo teraz jest zbyt osłabiony, żeby ssać.

Ssać? Wizja ogrzania kociaka przy kaloryferze, nafaszerowania wczorajszym kurczakiem i wystawienia za drzwi odpływa w niebyt.

— Ma… Mam go karmić butelką?

— Nie, piersią… A jak się panu zdaje?

Draco poznał w życiu wielu obcesowych uzdrowicieli, to chyba jakaś ich choroba zawodowa, ale ta mugolka bije na głowę wszystkich weredyków i cyników ze Świętego Munga.

— Dam panu teraz buteleczkę modyfikowanego mleka dla kociąt, a o dziewiątej kupi pan więcej w sklepiku w przyziemiu.

— Nie mo… może być krowie?

— A czy to jest pana zdaniem cielę?

Draco przewraca oczami.

— O dziewiątej od godziny będę w pracy.

— No cóż, to pański kot.

— To nie jest mój kot! — protestuje.

To Harry lubił zwierzęta. Przez rok męczył go o psa, głaskał wszystkie kundle na ulicy, napomykał o zaletach rozmaitych ras, rozkładał w kiblu kolorowe gazetki ze zdjęciami harcujących szczeniaków, a Draco nieodmiennie ucinał rozmowę. Żadnej sierści na ubraniach i śladów łap na sofie. I wstawania o świcie, żeby bestię wyprowadzić (niech żyją eufemizmy). Nie, nie, nie. Może w przypadku Harry'ego kłaniało się wychowanie, ale Draco nie mógł zrozumieć tej szczególnej mugolskiej potrzeby posiadania zwierzątek domowych. Psy, koty, chomiki, papugi, rybki, patyczaki – na Merlina! W czarodziejskim świecie do zwierząt podchodzi się bez sentymentów. Należy im się szacunek i dobre traktowanie, o ile są użyteczne. Nie przeszłoby mu przez myśl przywiązać się do sowy. Teraz żałuje, że nie zgodził się na cholernego psa. Zostałby mu chociaż cholerny pies. Ich pies.

— Znalazł go pan w swoim ogródku, przywiózł do weterynarza, a za chwilę zapłaci pięćdziesiąt funtów za wizytę…

Szlag.

— …więc chyba jest pański, panie…?

— Malfoy. Draco Malfoy — mówi przesadnie wyraźnie. Nagle czuje się bardzo, bardzo zmęczony.

Babsko siada przy biurku i zaczyna coś zapisywać. Kotek nadal leży na metalowym blacie i Draco łapie się na myśli, że pewnie mu zimno. Ostrożnie otacza dłońmi kruche ciałko. Malutki bok ledwo dostrzegalnie wznosi się i opada w szybkim, płytkim oddechu.

— Wypisałam panu, co trzeba robić. Jeśli kot przeżyje do wieczora, proszę przyjechać na następny zastrzyk, powiedzmy o dziewiętnastej. Na razie, szczerze mówiąc, nie ma sensu zakładać mu książeczki zdrowia.

Najwidoczniej to wszystko. Draco wykłada pięć banknotów, zgarnia, nie patrząc, kartki, które podała mu lekarka, owija kociaka z powrotem w ręcznik i zmierza do drzwi. Czuje, że musi stąd wyjść jak najprędzej. Ale Stóg Siana jeszcze z nim nie skończył.

— Panie Malfoy! — głos ma nadal suchy, ale jakby lekko rozbawiony. — Nie jest pan ciekaw… płci dziecka?

Draco prycha.

— To kotka.

Bezpieczny na korytarzu, patrzy na aluminiową tabliczkę przytwierdzoną z okrutną precyzją pośrodku drzwi w jednej czwartej ich wysokości. Lekarz weterynarii June Overwhelm****. Jakże adekwatnie.

* _Siccus _(łac.) — suchy.

** _Oculi sicci_ (łac.) — suche oczy.

*** _Lacus siccus_ (łac.) — wyschnięte jezioro.

**** _Overwhelm _(ang.) — obezwładniać, przytłaczać.

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

Zastrzyki najwyraźniej zadziałały, bo w samochodzie kotek zaczyna popiskiwać i gramolić się z powijaków. Draco denerwuje się, że za chwilę będzie mieć go pod nogami, próbuje poprawić zawiniątko i w efekcie omal nie władowuje się na śmieciarkę, która znienacka wyjeżdża zza rogu.

W domu wyciąga z kieszeni zmięte kartki i czyta nieuważnie: „Trzymać w cieple (termofor)" — skąd przed szóstą rano wziąć termofor? Wysłać sowę do McGonagall, gdziekolwiek teraz jest? „Podgrzać mleko do temperatury ciała". „Karmić ostrożnie i cierpliwie — to może potrwać". Musi oprzeć się o ścianę, bo nagle przed oczami tańczą mu fioletowe i brunatne koła i wydaje mu się, że nie wytrzyma tej duszności. Wie, jak to jest być karmionym ostrożnie i cierpliwie.

„Przygotować ligninę / ręczniki papierowe" — po co? Na drugiej kartce — „Podstawowe wyposażenie: 2–3 miseczki, kuweta, żwirek" (jaki żwirek?), „transporter" (opancerzony?). OK, to może poczekać do wieczora. A najlepiej na nowego właściciela. To, że ratujesz komuś życie, nie znaczy, że będziesz chciał dzielić z nim swoje. Prawda?

— Czas na twój _milk-shake_, sierściuchu.

Dobrze chociaż, że nie musi zawracać sobie głowy podgrzewaniem. Rzuca na buteleczkę _Calor_*, podnosi kociaka za skórę na karku, tak jak zrobiła to Overwhelm, żeby obejrzeć go pod lampą, i trzyma tak przez chwilę tuż przed twarzą. Kotek wisi zupełnie luźno, z lekko wytrzeszczonymi ślepkami.

— Jeśli się zachłyśniesz, nie zrobię ci tracheotomii. Więc lepiej pij grzecznie.

Po czterdziestu minutach manipulacji beznadziejnie nieporęczną buteleczką (sztywne ścianki plus pipetko-smoczek na końcu) wkurzony i wyczerpany Draco ocenia, że co najmniej jedna trzecia płynu znalazła się w jego rękawie, drugie tyle wsiąkło w kota, a może ostatnia część wylądowała w jego brzuchu (który nieznacznie, ale jednak spęczniał). Na pyszczku, za uszami, na przednich łapach i wszędzie, gdzie pociekło mleko niezebrane na czas różowym języczkiem, zaczynają zasychać zlepione kłaczki.

— Może byś się tak umyła? Podobno koty są czyste.

Kociak nie wykazuje najmniejszego zainteresowania swoim zapaskudzonym futerkiem. Draco z westchnieniem przekłada go ze stolika na własne udo i sięga po kartki od słomianowłosej ksantypy. „Czterotygodniowe kocię nie potrafi jeszcze samodzielnie dbać o higienę. Należy oczyszczać sierść przy użyciu zwilżonej szmatki, a po posiłku bardzo delikatnie masować brzuszek, imitując ruchy języka matki". Merlinie! Chyba nie jest na to gotowy.

Kiedy jedenaście lat temu Draco leżał w Świętym Mungu, dosłownie połamany na kawałki kilkunastoma klątwami i zdolny ruszać jedynie powiekami, Harry, który nie zamienił z nim słowa od miesięcy, po prostu wszedł do pokoju, wziął z rąk Pomfrey kubek z żółtym wywarem, usiadł przy łóżku i zaczął go karmić. Nie pytając o zgodę. A Draco miał tylko dwie opcje: przełykać albo się krztusić. Nieskończenie długo, _ostrożnie i cierpliwie_, łyżeczką do herbaty Harry wlewał w niego miksturę uzdrowicielki, szybko wycierając to, co wyciekało spomiędzy odrętwiałych warg. Draco nigdy wcześniej, przynajmniej w świadomym życiu, nie doświadczył tak całkowitej zależności, tak żenującej intymności. A potem Harry wziął szmatkę zwilżoną czymś pachnącym trawą cytrynową i _bardzo delikatnie _obmył mu całą twarz, skronie, szyję i dłonie bezwładnie spoczywające na kocu — palec po palcu. Draco zamknął oczy i już wiedział.

Kiedy kończy czyścić kociaka, jest wpół do ósmej. Nagle czuje, że nie ma siły, by próbować zdążyć do pracy. Dzwoni do Ministerstwa i mówi, że bierze dzień wolny.

— Oczywiście, panie Malfoy — głos asystentki Sterna jest cichy i współczujący. — Czy mam zapowiedzieć pańską nieobecność także jutro?

Wrócił do biura cztery dni po pogrzebie, choć Gregory zapewnił go, że chętnie da mu dłuższy płatny urlop, „praktycznie jak długo będziesz potrzebował, Draco". Nie był w stanie dłużej leżeć i wodzić wzrokiem po pokoju, od jednej rzeczy do drugiej. Od zmiętej koszulki z pomarańczowym nadrukiem, którą Harry tamtego ranka przerzucił przez poręcz krzesła, do książki ze złamanym grzbietem, rozpłaszczonej na stoliku nocnym. Harry nigdy nie nauczył się używać zakładek.

— Nie, jutro postaram się przyjść. Dam znać.

Wyciąga się na sofie, kociaka kładzie sobie na piersi. Chyba wystarczy w temacie termoforu. Po chwili słyszy cichutki chrapliwy terkot. Zaniepokojony, przyciąga podbródek do mostka, by spojrzeć na kotka — czy to rzężenie? — i ostrożnie dotyka go jednym palcem. Wtedy zwierzątko podnosi łepek, mruży oczy i terkocze trochę głośniej. I Draco przypomina sobie, że koty mruczą. I najwyraźniej to ma być mruczenie.

Górka czarnego futerka podnosi się i opada z jego oddechem. Praktycznie jej nie czuje. Waży na pewno mniej niż dłoń. Dużo mniej niż ręka Harry'ego, przerzucona przez niego we śnie. Będąc z nim, przyzwyczaił się do fizycznej bliskości praktycznie przez cały czas. Dla Harry'ego jakimś cudem, biorąc pod uwagę jego sieroctwo, dotyk był zupełnie odruchowym sposobem wyrażania uczuć. Nigdy się nie krępował. I był zawsze niewiarygodnie czuły. Nawet gdy obaj dawno stracili niewinność z innymi mężczyznami, a — kiedy znów się zeszli — ich seks nie przypominał już tamtych pierwszych prób, tych godzin pożądliwego i nieporadnego odkrywania pytań i odpowiedzi swoich ciał. Nadal często po prostu siedzieli albo stali i całowali się, czasami, ku nieustającemu zakłopotaniu Draco, także w miejscach publicznych, i liczyło się samo stykanie się warg i języków, muśnięcia rzęs na policzkach, przywieranie do siebie i palce Harry'ego w jego włosach. A Draco po tylu latach wciąż go pragnął, tak jak wtedy, gdy pocałowali się po raz pierwszy pod drzwiami izolatki.

Nie czuł niczyjego dotyku od dwudziestu pięciu dni.

Z letargu — właściwie to musiała być niezła drzemka, bo zerknąwszy na zegarek, widzi, że jest dziesiąta — wyrywa go poczucie, że coś jest nie tak. Bardzo namacalnie. Gors koszuli jest mokry. Głupi sierściuch się zsikał. No cóż. Jak się je, to się wydala. Przynajmniej wiadomo, o co chodziło z tą ligniną.

Z przykazań doktor June wynika, że kocię należałoby karmić przynajmniej co trzy godziny. Draco wsadza zwierzątko do kartonu po drukarce, który wciąż poniewierał się w schowku (tylko brakuje, żeby się toto rozpełzło po domu), zrzuca zasikaną koszulę i resztę raczej nieświeżej odzieży i idzie pod prysznic. Umyty, przeciera zaparowane lustro i patrzy na siebie pierwszy raz od dwudziestu pięciu dni. Nie podoba mu się to, co widzi. Wygląda znacznie bardziej trupio niż ostatnia osoba, którą widział martwą. Ale ma to w dupie.

Jedzie do sklepu zoologicznego. Tego w przyziemiu.

— Proszę _catmilk_.

Starszy mugol za ladą wstał dziś lewą nogą albo po prostu nie przepada za konwenansami.

— Ile?

— Nie wiem… Może pięć butelek.

— Ile ma?

— Co ile ma?

— Ile kot ma?

— Cztery tygodnie.

— Miskę ma?

— Nie…

— To weźmie miskę. Za tydzień będzie żarł z miski.

— Dobrze, więc poproszę miskę. Albo dwie.

— Kuweta jest?

— Jeszcze nie…

Po zakończeniu błyskotliwego dialogu Draco, lżejszy o 120 funtów, pakuje do bagażnika dwie miseczki, dużą puszkę kociego mleka w proszku, pluszowe legowisko, kuwetę i trzy czy cztery idiotycznie jaskrawe zabawki. Po czym wraca po ośmiokilowy wór biodegradowalnego żwirku (najwyższej jakości) i szmaragdowo-niebieską plastikową klatkę (to kryło się pod nazwą „transporter"). Niejasno czuje, że zrobiono z niego durnia.

W domu wita go żałosny pisk i skrobanie pazurków o tekturę. Zrzuca zakupy na jedną stertę, ale po chwili wpada na pomysł i wyciąga z niej kuwetę. Sypie na dno dziesięć centymetrów żwirku, tak jak wyczytał na opakowaniu, ostrożnie wyciąga kociątko z kartonu i stawia je na tej bezkresnej pustyni. Kotek kicha, przez chwilę z niespodziewaną energią rozgrzebuje łapkami najbliższe otoczenie, przysiada śmiesznie, a kiedy się podnosi, na powierzchni żwirku widnieje, o cudzie, coś w rodzaju maleńkiego mokrego leja po bombie. No to jeden problem mamy z głowy.

Drugie karmienie idzie jakoś szybciej. Maluch trochę ssie, a trochę zlizuje wiszące na „smoczku" krople mleka. Tym razem brzuszek wydyma się wyraźnie. Draco odkłada terkoczące stworzonko do nowego legowiska (co go napadło z tym rozmiarem? przecież w tym zmieściłby się ryś!) i wlecze się do kuchni. Odgrzewa zaklęciem połówkę kurczaka z rożna, którego kupił sobie wczoraj, wracając z pracy, i je, nie czując smaku.

Potem sprawdza pocztę, omijając wszystkie mejle, które wyglądają na kondolencje. Przerzuca dwa raporty. Robi kilka zestawień. Przez godzinę szoruje łazienkę. Ogląda dwa odcinki amerykańskiego serialu o chudej, zdrowo rąbniętej prawniczce z Bostonu (powtórka), a potem jest już czas, żeby zbierać się na wizytę kontrolną u słodkiej Overwhelm.

— Pan Malfoy i jego pieszczoszka, proszę, proszę.

Draco krzywi się, oddaje jej zwierzątko i konsekwentnie patrzy w okno podczas całego badania.

— Pani w ogóle sypia? — pyta od czapy, skojarzywszy, że poprzedni raz widział ją przed piątą rano, a jest wciąż ten sam dzień.

— Od dziewiątej do piętnastej — odpowiada natychmiast lekarka. — A pan w ogóle jada?

— W ogóle jadam. Jak kot?

— Jestem zdumiona. Nieźle.

— Ma takie białe wąsy. To normalne?

— Wibrysy. W zupełności.

— Oczywiście. Wibrysy — nie ma zamiaru wyjść na ignoranta. — Nie mógłbym go tu zostawić? Nie mam warunków, żeby trzymać zwierzę. Oddam z wyprawką.

— A widzi pan tu tłum chętnych do adopcji?

Nie widzę _żadnego _tłumu, myśli Draco. Podobnie jak o świcie, jest jedynym pacjentem. Jeśli można tak to nazwać.

— Prowadzę gabinet weterynaryjny, a nie przytułek. Nie obchodzi mnie, co pan z nim zrobi. Jeśli go pan jednak zatrzyma, zapraszam za dwa tygodnie na pierwsze szczepienie.

Pierwsze? Bosko. Co jeszcze?

W domu siada przy biurku, z kotem na podołku, i wpisuje w wyszukiwarkę: wibrysy. Klika link, otwiera się Wikipedia i głos Hermiony zaczyna recytować: „wibryssy lub wibrysy, łacińskie _vibrissae_, liczba pojedyncza: _vibrissa_…". Trzy lata temu, kiedy Harry odkrył możliwości Internetu i bardzo szybko został jednym z najlepszych specjalistów od implementacji narzędzi magicznych w aplikacjach sieciowych, eksperymentowali z procesorem głosowym i Draco wpadł na pomysł, by do odczytywania informacji encyklopedycznych wykorzystać głos Granger. Pękali wówczas ze śmiechu, bo istotnie trudno było sobie wyobrazić coś bardziej oczywistego. Sama zainteresowana odniosła się do ich kawału z politowaniem, ale bez sprzeciwu, i od tej pory kompendium mugolskiej wiedzy na ich domowym komputerze przemawiało głosem panny Wiem-To-Wszystko. Po śmierci Hermiony przestało to być zabawne, ale żaden z nich nie umiał się zdobyć, żeby ją… wyłączyć.

A więc wibrysy — „występujące u niektórych ssaków grube, proste i sztywne włosy z mieszkiem włosowym położonym blisko zatoki żylnej. Dzięki licznym zakończeniom nerwowym poduszeczki zatokowej sygnały dotykowe mogą być bardzo precyzyjnie przekazywane do organizmu. Włosy czuciowe umieszczone są najczęściej na policzkach, nad oczami, na górnej i dolnej wardze. Pełnią rolę narządu dotyku i . pomagają orientować się w kompletnych ciemnościach". Kto by przypuszczał. _Vibrissa _– ładne słowo. Prężne jak żmija,_vipera_. Smukłe jak irys, _iris_, bawi się Draco. Wibrysa tygrysa. Nadawałoby się na imię, całkiem arystokratyczne. Draco patrzy na niekształtny zadatek na tygrysa stawiający niepewne kroki na jego udzie, z za ciężką jeszcze główką i za krótkim ogonkiem, i uśmiecha się.

— Masz na imię Wibrysa.

* _Calor_ (łac.) — ciepłota.

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

O 4.08 oczy Draco otwierają się jak za przyciśnięciem guzika. Ogródek. Nie powiedział tej mugolce, że znalazł kota w ogródku. Jest absolutnie pewien, że nie powiedział. A więc albo strzeliła i trafiła przypadkiem (Draco nie wierzy w przypadek), albo nie jest mugolką. Pieprzyć szczepienie za dwa tygodnie, sprawdzi to jeszcze dzisiaj.

Po wojnie świat magiczny, który znali, po prostu przestał istnieć. Nie tylko to, że stracili prawie wszystkich przyjaciół i krewnych, a z Hogwartu nie pozostał kamień na kamieniu. Voldemort nie żył, ale rozpuszczone oddziały obu stron nadal wykrwawiały się wzajemnie. Ostatni edykt Ministerstwa przed jego samorozwiązaniem nakazywał ocalałym czarodziejom rozproszenie się i wtopienie w społeczeństwo niemagiczne. Po miesiącach ataków i zamachów decentralizację uznano za jedyną szansę na przetrwanie — Draco do tej pory zastanawiał się, czy słusznie. Być może pozwoliło to przeżyć kilku osobom więcej, ale w bezprecedensowy sposób przetrąciło kręgosłup czarodziejskiej społeczności. Każdy był od tej pory zdany na siebie i swoje umiejętności magiczne. Albo jakiekolwiek umiejętności. Najlepiej bodaj poradzili sobie uzdrowiciele. I zielarze. Ostatecznie chorują wszyscy.

Draco nie ma ochoty czekać z wstawaniem do budzika, jego umysł wskoczył już na wysokie obroty, ale ciało jest innego zdania. Po prostu nie ma siły się ruszyć. Czuje na szyi łaskotanie, więc klepie się po skórze, żeby strzepnąć włos, i orientuje się, że na poduszce, wtulona w dołek między szyją a obojczykiem, spoczywa w najlepsze Wibrysa, którą o północy zostawił śpiącą w pluszowym kojcu (zwierzę w łóżku? nie ma mowy!). Merlin raczy wiedzieć, w jaki sposób niezgraba, pod którą wciąż rozjeżdżają się łapki, zdołała wspiąć się tak wysoko.

Tak, powojenny czas zmienił wszystko. Walki errabundów* w końcu ustały, w czym zresztą mieli, on i Harry, niemały udział. To chyba przez lata tej wyniszczającej partyzantki Harry jakoś stwardniał, przestał wiecznie wszystko analizować i przetrawiać, zastanawiać się nad wypełnianiem swojego przeznaczenia. Zaczął brać rzeczy takie, jakie widział dookoła danego dnia. Jak w piosence przedpotopowego mugolskiego zespołu, którego słuchał w ostatnim roku. „Czas, by żyć, / Czas, by łgać, / Czas, by się zaśmiewać, / I by umierać czas. Bierz to spokojnie, kotku, / Bierz to, tak jak przyszło"**. Wstawał o świcie i robił to, co akurat musiał. A kiedy wszystko się uspokoiło, wziął się do pracy z jakimś pozytywistycznym zapałem i niewzruszoną pewnością jednocześnie.

Draco też zadziwiająco łatwo adaptował się do nowych warunków, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę czystokrwiste uprzedzenia, którymi nadal — choć oczywiście w dużo, dużo mniejszym stopniu — był przesiąknięty. Ale ta łatwość była powierzchowna — tak naprawdę stracił wszystkie punkty oparcia i zaczepienia, na których wisiała osnowa całego jego życia. Jedyną stałą, jedynym odniesieniem został Harry. Nie każdy miał takie szczęście. I kiedy stało się to z Hermioną, Draco zadręczał się myśleniem, dlaczego nie zauważyli, jak od miesięcy wycofywała się w głąb siebie, jak gasła, a potem jeszcze zadbała, by znalazł ją w wysprzątanym mieszkaniu, wśród zapachu kwiatów, półleżącą na fotelu, jakby spała, i by na ścianie na chwilę pojawiło się schludne granatowe „Przepraszam", perfekcyjna i uważna na innych do końca. Ona straciła wszystko. Harry płakał na cmentarzu. A potem wziął to, tak jak przyszło. Jak mężczyzna.

Wibrysa budzi się, ziewa potwornie szeroko, unosi tułów i robi najprawdziwszy koci grzbiet. Draco przypatruje się, zafascynowany faktem, że te wszystkie miniaturowe części ciała działają i są takie kompletne, w gruncie rzeczy: idealne, chociaż całości ciągle jakby brakuje harmonii. Różowe poduszeczki palców i schowane w nich igiełki, maleńki koralowy nosek i te białe wąsiki. Znaczy wibrysy.

— Śniadanko?

Wstaje, idzie boso do kuchni, nastawia ekspres i rozrabia porcję kociego mleka. Krzywi się na myśl o zabawie z butelką. Skoro według starego piernika kot miał żreć z miski za tydzień, może warto by spróbować już teraz? Wlewa płyn do tej niebieskiej (lubi połączenie bieli i kobaltu), rzuca ciepłotę i woła:

— Wibrysa!

Nic. Czego się spodziewał, ochoczego tupotu małych łapek? Nagle pomysł zwracania się do ważącego może funt kocięcia per „Wibrysa" wydaje mu się kompletnie groteskowy. Zachciało mu się tygrysa, rzeczywiście.

— Wiwi!

Ekspres wyparskał właśnie jego kawę, więc dolewa sobie mleka, jak najbardziej krowiego (chociaż w dzisiejszych czasach kto to może wiedzieć na sto procent), sypie dwie łyżeczki cukru trzcinowego, a kiedy się odwraca, mała już tam jest i wlepia w niego pytające spojrzenie.

Draco stawia zwierzątko przy misce i delikatnie przygina jego główkę, aż bródka macza się w mleku. Wiwi prycha, oblizuje się, zastanawia przez chwilę (no nie! czy każdego posiadacza zwierzęcia prędzej czy później czeka kompulsywne antropomorfizowanie?), po czym z powrotem zbliża pyszczek do powierzchni mleka — i zaczyna chłeptać. Tak jakby.

O ósmej Draco dzwoni do Ministerstwa.

— Marjorie, proszę mnie połączyć z panem Sternem.

— Tak, panie Malfoy — odpowiada posłusznie asystentka i po chwili Draco słyszy w słuchawce oddech Sterna.

— Potrzebuję jeszcze tydzień, Greg — mówi bez wstępów.

— Tydzień? — Stern przeciąga lekko pierwszą sylabę. Słychać, że odgryzłby sobie język, żeby tylko móc cofnąć wielkoduszną propozycję znad świeżego grobu. W końcu stracił prawą rękę, a tu lewa postanawia urządzić sobie żałobę, z jego punktu widzenia z pewnością poniewczasie. — Nie ma sprawy.

Gdy tylko sytuacja się znormalizowała — jeśli w ogóle pojęcie normy miało jeszcze jakieś zastosowanie — niektórzy czarodzieje zdecydowali się na powrót z zagranicy i ze szkocko-walijskich zadupi, choć wielu wciąż wolało trzymać się na uboczu. Harry i Draco pojawili się w Londynie jako pierwsi. Gregory Stern znalazł ich dość szybko. Nie omawiając tego, jakby wszystko było oczywiste, zaczęli inwigilować diasporę, wyławiając każdego, kto mógł się przydać. Zgadzali się, że przede wszystkim należy odtworzyć Ministerstwo. A kiedy było ich tylu, że zaczęło mieć to jakiś sens, wybrali na szefa Gregory'ego Sterna, bo Gregory Stern był bezwzględnym skurwysynem, a nikt nie sprawdza się lepiej w trudnych czasach.

Czas złożyć wizytę June Overwhelm, decyduje Draco. Kiedy udaje mu się przebić przez poranny korek, jest tuż przed dziewiątą. Gówno mnie obchodzi, czy pani śpi, mówi pod nosem, zaciągając ręczny. Kilka lat temu, gdy dopiero uczył się prowadzić cholerny samochód, notorycznie o tym zapominał i po zatrzymaniu auta wyskakiwał z niego szybciej, niż myślał. Nigdy nie zapomni miny Harry'ego, gdy pewnego dnia musiał oznajmić mu, starając się brzmieć nonszalancko, że ich vauxhall _sam _wjechał w tę witrynę.

Gburowaty sprzedawca ze sklepiku zoologicznego stoi na chodniku, akurat pod szyldem, i pali papierosa. Rozpoznaje Draco i robi gest, jakby chciał rzucić peta i cofnąć się do wnętrza, żeby podjąć klienta, ale Draco powstrzymuje go:

— Nie, ja do gabinetu.

— Jakiego gabinetu? — dziwi się stary. — Tam nie ma żadnego gabinetu.

Draco patrzy na gościa jak na wariata, wymija go w progu kamienicy, niegrzecznie trącając w ramię, i przeskakując po dwa stopnie, wpada na pierwsze piętro. I staje jak wryty, bo na końcu korytarza nie ma już tabliczki „Lekarz weterynarii June Overwhelm". Co więcej, nie ma tam drzwi. Draco patrzy osłupiały i już wie na pewno, że June Overwhelm nie była mugolką. I że przynajmniej raz była w jego głowie. To wysoce niemiła świadomość.

Zostawia samochód i idzie przed siebie, nagle wyprany z myśli. Świeci słońce, gwar uliczny dociera do niego w jakiś przytłumiony, na swój sposób przyjemny sposób. Po jakimś czasie orientuje się, że bolą go nogi i stoi na Charing Cross Road przed księgarnią Foyles. Te pięć pięter wypełnionych tonami papieru zawsze go przytłaczało. Ale wchodzi, buszuje chwilę w dziale sztuki, wyławia kompletny album M.C. Eschera, w końcu ląduje w książkach o zwierzętach, przeglądając ze dwadzieścia publikacji z różnymi wariacjami frazy „ty i twój kot" w tytule. Bierze najgrubszą. Oczywiście.

W domu otwiera książkę, kartkuje wstęp i zatrzymuje się na pierwszym rozdziale, „Narodziny". Pomija strony dotyczące ciąży i porodu, dziękujemy bardzo. Zacznijmy od miejsca, w którym jesteśmy, czyli zasrane rodzicielstwo. „Dziko żyjące kotki w ciągu kilku lub kilkunastu dni po porodzie często przenoszą kocięta do nowego gniazda. To instynktowne działanie, mające na celu ochronę miotu przed drapieżnikami", czyta Draco. I nieruchomieje. „Najwyżej cztery tygodnie. Powinien jeszcze być przy matce", powiedziała Overwhelm. Gdzie on miał głowę, do kurwy nędzy.

Znajduje kotkę bez trudu, na wpół ukrytą pod krzakiem bzu. Jest zupełnie sztywna i widać po niej, że leżała dobę na deszczu, ale dzięki Merlinowi jest chłodno i nie czuć jeszcze rozkładu. Draco wraca do domu po gumowe rękawiczki i ostrożnie bada truchło. Zwykła czarna kotka z białą krawatką, ani zadbana, ani szczególnie zabiedzona. Ślepia na szczęście zamknięte. Żadnych ran. Kości całe. Uwydatnione od ssania sutki. Matka Wibrysy. Mija dobra chwila, zanim Draco przypomina sobie, że ma różdżkę. Zamyka oczy i pozwala energii przepływać przez ciało. Nic. Nie zginęła od klątwy. Nie ma w tym żadnej tajemnicy. Była chora, opadła z sił i zdechła, zostawiając miot na zatracenie. Tak się dzieje ze zwierzętami.

Mógłby użyć zaklęcia, o tej porze w sąsiedztwie nie ma żywego ducha, ale chce to zrobić po mugolsku. Szpadel jest tam, gdzie wbił go Harry, przy grządce z pomidorami.

* Errabunda (z łac. _errabundus _— zbłąkany, wałęsający się) — tu: żołnierz, zbrojny bez dowództwa.

** Ang. „Time to live / Time to lie / Time to laugh / Time to die. / Take it easy baby / Take it as it comes" (The Doors, _Take it as it comes_ — tłumaczenie koślawe, ale celowo).

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

4:04. I to by było tyle, jeśli chodzi o nocny spoczynek. Teraz, kiedy nie chodzi do pracy, drzemie czasem w ciągu dnia, więc nie widzi już żadnego sensu w wylegiwaniu dalej z płonną nadzieją, że uda mu się zasnąć jeszcze na trochę i dotrwać do ludzkiej godziny. Woli wstać i pobawić się z Wiwi. Jest… rozkoszna. Z niezdarności i słabości z pierwszych dni nie zostało ani śladu: kotka rośnie dosłownie w oczach („Czuję się, jakbym hodował pleśniaka" — mówi do niej podejrzliwie, gdy budzi się, a ona znów jest większa) i nieustannie wystawia go na próby. Na przykład wspinając mu się na kolana po nogawce spodni (au!). Albo wyskakując znienacka zza drzwi, gdy przechodzi, tak że musi balansować rozpaczliwie, żeby jej nie zdeptać. Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Draco coś dzieje się z jej ślepiami: wokół źrenic jednolity błękit zaczynają rozdzierać strzępki zieleni i złote refleksy. Z dnia na dzień coraz więcej.

Siedząc w domu, Draco nie kontroluje przepływu czasu. Właśnie tak: przepływu, nie upływu. Tak jakby falował, zaginał się i czasem zawracał. Draco czuje się odrealniony, trochę jakby uwięziony w tym samym dniu.

Przy śniadaniu (dla niego kawa i jogurt, dla Wiwi już trzecia w życiu porcja karmy „junior") Draco kopie w papierową torbę z Foyles porzuconą pod stołem i schyla się, by wydobyć zapomniany album Eschera. Nikt mu nie wmówi, że ten facet był mugolem. Reprodukcje grafik przedstawiających budowle i schody studiował kiedyś godzinami, prawie chory z zachwytu nad doskonałością tej pozakrzywianej przestrzeni, ale teraz wpatruje się w złą bliźniaczkę słynnego autoportretu z kulą*. Tutaj człowiek nie spoczywa w swojej własnej dłoni, o nie; _homo faber_ i jego pracownia zamknięci są w kulistej kolbie o krótkiej szyjce, a z góry ślepymi oczami przygląda się tej karykaturalnej bańce życia sfinks z upiorną, uśmiechniętą twarzą, przypominającą…** Draco wstrząsa się i zatrzaskuje książkę.

— Czy pan… Potter — zająknęła się stażystka w zielonym kitlu, zerkając na kartkę, podczas gdy Draco nie spuszczał oczu z drzwi OIOM-u — skarżył się na ból głowy?

Tak, od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Ale się nie skarżył.

Odstawia kubek do zlewu, pełnego naczyń. Właściwie trochę je już czuć. Z westchnieniem podwija rękawy, odkręca wodę i zaczyna zmywać. Nie można powiedzieć, żeby to była jego specjalność. Kiedy kończy z talerzami, szklankami i garnczkami, okazuje się, że wypadałoby odmyć także zlew, a po nim — front szafki, no i szoruje i wyciera, cały czas odgarniając mokrą dłonią włosy, które opadają uporczywie na twarz i pchają mu się do oczu. I nagle, za dwudziestym razem, Draco czuje, że nienawidzi tych włosów, nienawidzi ich czesać, nienawidzi ich myć i suszyć, i wcierać w nie tych wszystkich balsamów, żeby nie były takim matowym, suchym, lecącym do oczu gównem jak teraz, i rośnie w nim jakaś głucha furia. Idzie do łazienki, otwiera szafkę, strącając kilka przedmiotów z półki, niecierpliwie wyciąga starego remingtona Harry'ego, z trymerem ciągle ustawionym na dwa milimetry, i wściekle wpycha wtyczkę do gniazdka. Działa.

Parę lat temu Harry, zanim przekonał się do korzystania — przynajmniej co jakiś czas — z usług mugolskiego fryzjera, przeszedł dość długą fazę własnoręcznego strzyżenia się maszynką na rekruta. Kiedy pierwszy raz wyłonił się z łazienki z ogolonym czerepem, Draco zaniemówił.

— I co jeszcze? — zapytał, gdy już zapanował nad głosem. — Kręci cię moro? Mam mówić w łóżku: _yes, sir_?

— Aha. A ja ci zrobię Sergeant Potter's Lonely Hearts Club Bang***.

Teraz staje nad umywalką i przejeżdża golarką od czoła przez środek czaszki. Oczywiście w połowie maszynka dławi się długim pasmem. Draco dostaje szału. Wpada do pokoju, wywala na podłogę szufladę biurka, znajduje duże biurowe nożyczki. Są w chuj tępe, ale z mściwą radością urzyna garście włosów, łapiąc je brutalnie i łzawiąc od tych szarpnięć. Wreszcie na głowie zostają tylko krzywe kępki, z tyłu więcej, bo przecież nie ma tam oczu, i kilka krwawiących ranek, tam gdzie nożyczki zadrasnęły skórę. Bierze maszynkę, wyskubuje z głowicy skołtunione kosmyki, i kończy dzieło.

Z lustra patrzą na niego wielkie oczy, bardzo jasne w zapadniętej twarzy. Po lewej stronie na kości jarzmowej ma nieregularną czerwoną plamę, jakby się spoliczkował.

Wchodzi pod prysznic i stoi tam długo, chociaż woda, zamiast ściekać po włosach na ramiona, teraz nieprzyjemnie zalewa mu oczy i usta.

Potem zbiera włosy na kupkę. _Capilli evanescant_****. I już.

Przy drzwiach wisi kurtka Harry'ego — beznadziejny piaskowy harrington od Shermana. Draco zakłada ją, chowa nos w stójce i wdycha zapach. Przez chwilę znów tak okropnie go dusi. Kurtka jest za duża i Draco wie, że będzie mu za chłodno, ale mimo to zasuwa ekler i wychodzi. Ma na sobie także ciemne okulary Harry'ego i jest łysy, więc wcale go nie dziwi, że kiedy pod Ministerstwem prawie wpada na Marjorie, ta mija go obojętnie.

Przyszedł tu właściwie tylko dlatego, że chciał popatrzeć na to: drzwi z matowego szarego szkła rozsuwają się i z budynku zaczynają wysypywać się dzieciaki. Te małe są natychmiast zgarniane przez rodziców albo opiekunów (na chwałę czarodziejskiego świata trzeba zapisać, że po wojnie nie została chyba ani jedna nieprzysposobiona sierota; może dwójkę czy trójkę w Londynie adoptowali mugolscy powinowaci), nastolatki rozchodzą się same.

Draco nie lubi dzieci, drażni go niewiedza i krzykliwość młodszych i arogancja starszych, ale ten widok zawsze sprawia mu przyjemność. Od początku miał _idée fixe_, że przy Ministerstwie musi powstać szkoła. Może kiedyś stworzą drugi Hogwart albo inną snobistyczną pensję dla magicznych paniczów i panien, ale na razie trzeba zrobić cokolwiek, żeby z garstki tych czarodziejskich dzieci, które przeżyły, i nieszczęsnych wojennych pomiotów nie wyrosło stracone pokolenie debili.

No i szkoła jest. Daleko jej do wzorcowej placówki oświatowej — ma tylko trzy oddziały, w każdym dzieciaki z kilku roczników, bo było ich za mało, żeby tworzyć klasy jednoroczne, poza tym niektóre zaczęły od zera, a praktycznie wszystkie potrzebowały zajęć wyrównawczych, poza tym jak realizować pełny program, gdy ma się do dyspozycji czterech łącznie z dyrektorem (a chwilowo bez dyrektora) nauczycieli — ale działa. I uczy się w niej ponad czterdzieścioro dzieci.

Kiedy znikają ostatni uczniowie, Draco także odchodzi. Przez godzinę szwenda się bez celu, znów nie dostrzegając otoczenia, aż zatrzymuje się i zgina w pół, nie mogąc złapać powietrza. To się stało tu, na Oxford Street. Przystanął dość gwałtownie i odwrócił się, trochę zniecierpliwiony, bo Harry, który szedł obok, nagle został w tyle, a naprawdę się spieszyli. Harry po prostu tkwił na środku chodnika i wyglądał jakoś dziwnie. Ludzie wymijali ich z obu stron.

— Dłako — powiedział bełkotliwie. — Tylkonie pani…

I za sekundę był już na ziemi, z wykrzywioną twarzą i drgającymi nogami, a Draco, który oczywiście spanikował, klęczał obok, trzymał go za głowę i pytał bez sensu: „Co ci jest? Słyszysz mnie?".

A potem nie miał wpływu już na nic. Lekarz, znużony Hindus w średnim wieku, wyszedł na korytarz powoli i nie musiał wcale bezradnie rozkładać rąk, żeby wszystko stało się oczywiste jak… jak w filmie.

— Przykro mi. To był bardzo silny udar.

— Co? — spytał tępo.

— Wylew krwi do mózgu. Krwotok podpajęczynówkowy. Naprawdę nic nie dało się zrobić.

Gdyby nie stał jak kołek pośród tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy zaroili się dookoła, gdyby nie pozwolił zabrać Harry'ego do mugolskiego szpitala, tylko zdołał jakimś cudem aportować się z nim na oddział ratunkowy, otwarty niedawno przy Ministerstwie…

Kiedy już wydano im zwłoki (Stern siedział przy nim z twarzą w dłoniach i nie odzywał się ani słowem), przetransportowano je do Ministerstwa, żeby dokonać oględzin. Trzeba było wykluczyć działanie czarnej magii. I wykluczono.

Wychwytywał jakieś strzępy tego, co mówił uzdrowiciel. Oni też nie zdołaliby go uratować. Był w zasadzie martwy już w chwili, kiedy to się stało. Tak, to prawda, że czarodzieje zazwyczaj nie umierają młodo. Ale czarodziejskie ciało też ma swoją wytrzymałość. Tyle razy rzucane o ziemię i ściany, trute, sieczone, dezintegrowane na sto sposobów i usilnie składane do kupy w końcu się zużywa, nawet jeśli tego nie widać.

Ciało Harry'ego nie było zużyte. Nie zdążyło się nawet postarzeć. W tej poprzedniej rzeczywistości, mającej, jak się okazało, określoną datę trwałości, Draco irytował się trochę, patrząc w lustro, że jego własna skóra zaczyna już wyraźnie marszczyć się w kącikach oczu, że przy ustach widać cieniutkie pionowe kreski, a Harry ciągle wygląda jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jakby nie było za nimi tych lat zgryzot, nieprzespanych nocy, zamordowanych nadziei i dziesiątków ekscytujących okazji do mężnego znoszenia nieznośnego bólu. Może dlatego, że Harry był najpiękniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego znał, a może dlatego, że był mężczyzną, którego posiadał, chciałby wierzyć, tak samo całkowicie, jak dał mu się posiadać — na cmentarzu Draco nie potrafił wypowiedzieć z innymi: „Oddajemy twoje ciało ziemi, z której powstało, wodzie, którą piło, powietrzu, którym oddychało, i ogniowi, którym płonęło. Twoja dusza jest wolna".

Po powrocie do domu Draco kładzie się na sofie i z mruczącą Wiwi na piersi przez kilka godzin ogląda seriale, przerzucając kanały, żeby załapać się na kolejny odcinek czegokolwiek. W końcu melanż postaci i intryg wypełnia mu głowę bez reszty. I bardzo dobrze.

Na kolację wypija piwo. Ma ochotę na więcej i nawet rozważa przez chwilę wyjście do pubu, albo chociaż do sklepu. W niezdecydowaniu przechodzi wte i wewte całe mieszkanie, nie mogąc znaleźć portfela, nagle znowu rozdrażniony. Przysiada przy komputerze. W prawym dolnym rogu ekranu miga ikonka poczty — biała animowana sówka na szafirowym tle. Pomysł i wykonanie: Harry Potter. Draco maksymalizuje skrzynkę i widzi nowy mejl. Wiadomość bez tematu od .. Niech cię dementorzy. Draco prostuje się na krześle i klika.

_Draco,_

_nie lubię porzucać pacjentów, ale obawiam się, że prowadzenie Wiwi będziesz musiał powierzyć innemu lekarzowi. (Masz rację: nie powinnam wiedzieć, jak ma na imię, ale jeśli Cię to uspokoi, byłam w Twoim umyśle tylko raz, za pierwszą wizytą. Za drugim razem po prostu podsłuchałam — czy to ważne, w jakiej postaci? — jak na głos mówisz, no cóż, do zwierzęcia.) Na wszelki wypadek podaję Ci podstawowy kalendarz, którego radzę się trzymać._

_8.—9. tydzień życia — pierwsze szczepienia_

_12 tygodni — drugie szczepienia_

_16 tygodni — sterylizacja. Kosztowne i nieprzyjemne dla wszystkich, ale zaklęcia na dłuższą metę nie działają. Dobrze, że to kotka — to oszczędzi Ci przynajmniej typowych samczych obiekcji co do pozbawiania zwierzaka męskości._

_Mam nadzieję, że będzie się chowała zdrowo._

_I — Draco — tak bardzo mi przykro z powodu Harry'ego._

_Minerwa  
><em>

* Reprodukcję można obejrzeć tu: ..

** Reprodukcję można obejrzeć tu: ..

*** Sergeant Potter's Lonely Hearts Club Bang — frywolna aluzja do tytułu albumu The Beatles _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_(_to bang_ [ang., slang.] — pieprzyć).

**** _Capilli evanescant_ (łac.) — niech włosy znikną.

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>

Draco nie wie, co się dzieje. Z trudem rozwiera sklejone powieki, razi go ostre światło przebijające się przez szparę w zasłonach. Po chwili uświadamia sobie, że ten uporczywy dźwięk to budzik. Nieprzytomnie sięga ręką do komódki u wezgłowia, żeby go wyłączyć. A więc spał do siódmej, pierwszy raz od pięciu tygodni. Słońce pada ukosem na połowę łóżka. Na poduszce Harry'ego leży Wiwi, oczy ma zupełnie, jadeitowo zielone. I wtedy do Draco dociera z całą jasnością, że Harry'ego nie ma przy nim i już nigdy nie będzie. I że on musi wziąć to, tak jak przyszło. Siada na łóżku z podciągniętymi nogami i nagle to coś, co trzymało go za gardło od pięciu tygodni, puszcza. I ze spazmatycznym wdechem i wydechem Draco — wreszcie — płacze.

KONIEC


End file.
